


The point of jazz

by leoriel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дарси всего лишь хочет показать Стиву, что двадцатый век не так уж плох</p>
            </blockquote>





	The point of jazz

— Секс, наркотики, рок-н-ролл?  
— Музыка, — поправляет Стив. — Агент Коулсон сказал, что ты разбираешься в музыке.  
— В школе издевалась над скрипкой, — фыркает Дарси. — Полная чушь вся эта классика, мировой культурный фонд, бла-бла-бла. Никогда не понимала, почему любого неудачника после смерти называют великим.  
Под ее снисходительным взглядом ему становится как-то неловко.  
— Потому что никто не помнит, как было на самом деле? — говорит Стив.  
Стал бы Капитан Америка легендой, если бы никогда не умирал? Если бы он вернулся, посадил самолет, если бы Пегги стала миссис Роджерс, и вместе они дожили бы глубокой старости.  
— Главное ты понял. В музыке так же. Джейн вот нравится верить, что ты жив, пока есть кому исполнять твои песни, продолжать твое дело. Хотя Битлз без Леннона уже не те.  
— Я знаю Битлз, — победно делится Стив, и тут же добавляет: — Агент Коулсон принес мне несколько пластин...  
У него проблема со словами. Иногда кажется, что все дело в устаревшем словарном запасе. Он может привыкнуть к новым устройствам, новым механизмам, совсем непохожим на те, которые пророчил Говард, новым правилам, но каждый раз, когда он пытается их описать, то никак не может вспомнить нужное слово. Стив сначала говорит, а потом понимает, что здесь и сейчас это называется как-то иначе.  
— Скинул музыку в твой айпод? Мп3-плеер? Не говори мне, что всех финансов Щ.И.Т. хватило только на какой-то вшивый кассетник. Нет, правда кассетник? У меня был такой в школе — когда заедает клавишу, ты перематываешь пленку карандашом…  
— Ручкой, — обреченно признается Стив. Может быть, проблема в нем самом. Или слова никогда не были его сильной стороной.  
— А еще он жует пленку, — кивает Дарси. — Каменный век. Вот уроды. Хотя чего ещё можно было ожидать после того, как…  
— Агент Коулсон сказал, что мне нужно постепенно адаптироваться в современном мире.  
Дарси Льюис младше его более чем на полвека, но прямо сейчас Стив чувствует, что ему десять.  
— В жопу агента Коулсона, — говорит Дарси. — Пойдем и купим тебе самый крутой плеер, какой только можно представить. Джейн удалось выбить нам нормальное финансирование, да и… рок-н-рол, может, и мертв, но мы еще живы.

Стив знает, читал, слышал, как нужно себя вести с девушками. По крайней мере, он видел, как вел себя с ними Баки. Если о чем и любили поговорить в армии между боями, так это о девушках. Медсестрах, радистках или «о, Стив, глянь, эта цыпочка мне до сих пор пишет».  
Стив знает, понимает, читал о социальных процессах, эмансипации. Для него нет ничего нового в том, что женщины равны мужчинам. Все по-другому, не так, как он привык, он повторяет это про себя каждый раз, когда выходит на улицу.  
Спокойно, солдат, не привлекай к себе внимание, не таращься, дыши ровно, не отвлекайся, не сбивайся с маршрута, это гораздо проще, чем идти по разрушенному бомбардировкой убежищу Красного Черепа. Не думай, просто следуй инструкции.  
К любой обстановке, любым обстоятельствам можно привыкнуть.  
Дарси не похожа ни на тех женщин, к которым он привык, ни на агента Картер.  
— Ты похож на Хью Джекмана, переместившегося во времени, — говорит Дарси. — Ну, в том самом фильме, где он какой-то там князь. Ок, проехали. Могу понять, что ты пропустил золотой век рок-н-ролла, не слышал о Фредди Меркьюри, не любишь панков или хэви-металл, но Бритни, Мадонна, Принц, Кэтти Перри… попса, она же вездесуща и вечна, как компьютерные вирусы. Где ты провел последние годы? В тюрьме, в коме, в другой вселенной? Неужели ты правда не помнишь? Забей, можешь не отвечать. Агент Коулсон грозил, что если ты расскажешь мне что-то секретное, то меня тоже засекретят — и прощай, надежда обрести личную жизнь. Но что-то же должно тебе было нравиться!  
— Мне понравились Битлз и та группа, которую ты записала.  
— Нет. Я имела в виду, что тебе нравилось раньше?  
— Джаз. Уайтмен, Синатра, Миллер…  
Он выучил столько новых слов, новых вещей, что частично начал забывать старые. Теперь он с трудом может вспомнить, как звали пару, жившую по соседству.  
— Агент Коулсон был прав — твоим музыкальным вкусам реально нужен апгрейд.

В пятницу вечером Дарси приглашает его на концерт.  
Стиву ничего не говорит название группы, но судя по тому, что билеты раскупили еще полгода назад, на сцене появится очередная музыкальная легенда, с которой он не знаком.  
— Может они и фрики в дурацких прикидах, но в группе на фейсбуке пишут, что в Германии они задали всем жару. Мы с Джейн однажды были на их концерте, а тут… в общем, у Джейн опять какая-то безумная идея. Пять лет назад ее можно было оттащить от книжек, стукнув по носу линейкой, а теперь у нее собственная лаборатория, мост Эйнштейна-Розена, возлюбленный скандинавский бог и прочая чушь.  
Дарси вздыхает по временам своей безумной юности — временам, когда они с подругой по колледжу автостопом проехали три штата, ночевали, где придется, и на месяц осели в какой-то коммуне хиппи, пока не затусили с рокерами, панками, металлистами, а потом тетя подруги все-таки позвонила в полицию, и пришлось возвращаться домой.  
Пока Дарси делится воспоминаниями — металлические цепочки, заклепки, браслеты на запястьях стукаются друг об друга и протяжно звенят, глаза на фоне черных теней кажутся еще огромнее, нелепый, чрезмерный макияж делает ее похожей то ли на призрака в каком-то мюзикле, то ли на дикарку, принадлежащую к неизвестному племени, — Стив чувствует себя неумолимо, чудовищно старым. И думает: приносить с собой цветы — как будто это свидание, как будто есть правило, по которому любая встреча с женщиной должна называться свиданием — было чудовищно старомодно, лицемерно и глупо. Недостойно вешать на женщин свои гендерные стереотипы, капитан Роджерс. Не подобает. Несовременно.  
То, что Дарси радуется цветам, как маленький ребенок, широко распахивая глаза, еще раз это доказывает. «Они зеленые! — с восторгом говорит она. — Стив, реально, зеленые! Это самые необычные цветы, которые мне дарили». «Их просто продавали у перехода», — едва не испортит все Стив, но, к счастью, вспомнит одно из бессмертных наставлений Баки о девушках и решит промолчать.  
О том, что по приходу на место выяснится, что именно Дарси будет адекватно одетой, а Стив Роджерс в своем лучшем костюме окажется белой вороной, и сомневаться не приходилось.  
Стив никогда не был на концертах раньше. То есть никогда не был в зале, а на сцене или по старым видеозаписям сложно прочувствовать, какое это… безумие.  
Стив не боится толпы, но в такой давке он не чувствует себя в безопасности. Выходы плохо просматриваются, все вокруг затягивает вязким, тягучим искусственным дымом, приходится щуриться, чтобы не ослепнуть от яркого света прожекторов. Мышцы непроизвольно напрягаются, рука тянется к щиту и… Капитан Америка в нем ждет, что сейчас на сцене появится суперзлодей. Этот страх, это предположение необоснованно, даже абсурдно, но смеяться не хочется.  
Музыканты выходят из тьмы. Жутко скалящиеся потусторонние тени, явившиеся из самой преисподней. Хриплый, резкий голос солиста прорезает тишину — Дарси рядом с ним восторженно выдыхает, и… Капитана Америки больше нет, остается только Стив Роджерс.  
Пусть музыка временами слишком громкая и кажется, что это не музыка вовсе, а кем-то обработанная, тщательно замаскированная оружейная канонада, пусть толпа беснуется и замирает, подчиняясь голосу солиста, как змея гипнотизеру, но все эти мысли и страхи принадлежат Стиву. Парню, решившему со своей дев… со своим другом прийти на концерт услышать музыку, которую он никогда не поймет.  
Здесь и сейчас нет победителей и проигравших, суперзлодеев и супергероев — а если и есть, то все они обычные люди. И в этом есть что-то настолько безумно, чудовищно правильное, как будто именно за это они тогда сражались и умирали — чтобы хоть на секунду можно было поверить во всеобщее равенство, не прятаться по окопам, не ждать, что на тебя нападут из-за угла, начнут стрелять в спину. Чтобы хоть на секунду каждый мог почувствовать себя совершенно свободным.  
Солист странно, неестественно выгибается и делает с микрофоном что-то такое, от чего девушки позади них восторженно стонут. С точки зрения логики в его действиях нет ничего, что нельзя было бы показать на вечернем канале или при желании найти в интернете, но Стиву приходится прилагать отчаянные усилия, чтобы не покраснеть. Когда Дарси хватает его за руку, он едва не отпрыгивает.  
— Есть идея, — шепчет Дарси ему на ухо.  
Дарси хочет на сцену. Нет, Дарси хочет подойти к сцене. Стиву смотрит на окружившую их толпу, и ему кажется, что он просто ослышался. Даже для Дарси эта затея совершенно безумна.  
Еще большим безумием является то, что Стив соглашается, хотя и уверен — они не сделают и пары шагов, их сомнут, собьют с ног, просто раздавят, и сила супер-солдата тут не поможет.  
Они проходят сквозь толпу, как нож сквозь масло.  
Стив делает шаг, еще один, начинает сбивчиво извиняться, но его пропустили бы и без этого — его уже пропускают, Дарси идет следом, и толпа смыкается у них за спиной. В толпе их выходка, нарушение порядка, субординации, вторжение в чужое личное пространство, не встречает ни раздражения, ни ненависти, ни агрессии. Никто не пытается их остановить, осадить, поставить на место. Стив часто видел, как это бывает, но с ним этого почему-то не происходит. Словно всем своим видом он внушает доверие, уверенность, что все будет в порядке, что все, что он делает, уместно и правильно, словно на нем большими буквами написано «хороший парень». Стив помнит, как раньше он вселял в людей это чувство, но тогда он был национальным символом, Капитаном Америкой, сейчас же он обычный парень, списанный герой из прошлого века. В нем нет ничего особенного, он совершенно точно уверен, что если кто-то из них помнит Капитана Америку («Фильмы, комиксы, детские игрушки, — сказал агент Коулсон. — Вы знаете, Стив, у вас до сих пор есть свой фан-клуб»), то его, Стива Роджерса, никто из них не узнает. В конце концов, на актера, исполнявшего его роль в культовом кинофильме, он совсем не похож.  
— Смотри, — говорит Дарси, когда они каким-то чудом все-таки попадают в первый ряд перед ограждением. Лепестки тюльпанов в ее руках дрожат от гула динамиков.  
Сцена действительно оказывается так близко, что можно рассмотреть лица музыкантов, то, как нервно, дергано пальцы гитариста ударяют по струнам, как устало сутулятся держащие оцепление охранники, готовые противостоять вражеской армии. Как по вискам солиста струями течет пот, чуть смазывая его дикую, экзотическую раскраску, и лицо под ней настолько гармонично в своем несовершенстве, вызывающей некрасивости, что его хочется нарисовать. Впервые за много лет сделать быстрый набросок углем. Очертить резкие скулы, острый подборок, сломанный в двух местах нос и… впервые Стив наконец понимает, думает, что понимает, откуда идет, как возникла эта музыка, почему она собирает столько людей. Если бы эти люди попробовали играть что-то другое, что-то более мягкое, более плавное, более близкое Стиву, у них бы не вышло. А потом озарение проходит, тонет под лавиной слишком громкого, сшибающего с ног звука.  
Двадцать первый век во всем его великолепии. Мир не стоит на месте, как сказал ему…  
Его прошибает холодный пот, когда он видит где-то в углу сцены среди множества незнакомых названий строчку «Старк Индастриз».  
— Что случилось? — пытаясь перекричать музыку, спрашивает Дарси, и, проследив направление его взгляда, добавляет, поднявшись на цыпочки, чтобы закричать ему в ухо: — Это спонсоры. Концерт благотворительный, половину оплачивает Старк, и только поэтому нам с Джейн удалось купить билеты. Обычно они стоят, как небоскреб. Хоть какая-то польза от этой науки — сделали скидку.  
Стив делает глубокий вдох. Сейчас не время, не место, не…  
— Сейчас будет моя любимая песня, — говорит Дарси. — Лучшая, что у них есть.  
Песня и правда отличная, или все дело в том, что для группы она особенная, значит что-то очень важное, что можно выразить, но никак нельзя объяснить. Стив слушает ее и вспоминает Бруклин, Баки, улыбку агента Картер, грубые шутки ребят, Старка, профессора Эрскина. В этих воспоминаниях много военных, много побед, но нет ни фашистов, ни крови, ни Шмидта.  
— Это их лучший концерт, — делится Дарси, когда они выбираются из толпы, и он замечает, что лепестки у тюльпанов все-таки облетели, остались только голые стебли. — Последний всегда самый лучший, все это знают. И самый грустный — в интернете пишут, что через неделю они распадаются. Каждый будет играть по отдельности. Кто-то запишет сольник, кто-то уйдет играть в другую группу, кто-то вообще никогда не будет больше играть, а уедет к морю, будет пить коктейли на своей вилле. Прости за сентиментальщину, но столько пройти, столько пережить вместе и как ни в чем не бывало разойтись в стороны… как-то нечестно.  
— Нечестно, — говорит Стив.

***  
— И как тебе Enya? — вместо приветствия интересуется Дарси.  
— Необычно, — исчерпывающе отвечает ей Стив. — Но…  
— Но джаз все равно лучше?  
— Мне просто надо привыкнуть. Кажется, за последние семьдесят лет жизнь изменилась сильнее, чем за предыдущие двадцать столетий.  
Дарси резко меняется в лице и замирает, словно собирается сказать что-то злое и резкое, но в последний момент сдерживается. Вместо этого она обреченно прижимает ладонь к лицу.  
У этого жеста явно есть какое-то символическое значение, неизвестное Стиву. Он делает для себя пометку выяснить в интернете, как за эти семьдесят лет изменились жесты, условные знаки и мимика, но вряд ли Дарси в восторге.  
— Проехали.  
— The Pogues были вполне ничего.  
— Love you till the end? Fairytale of New York? — Дарси сдерживается, теперь уже пытаясь не рассмеяться. — Группа панкующих лиричных ирландцев? О, Стив.  
— Мои родители эмигрировали в Америку из Ирландии.  
Стиву мучительно хочется обернуться, ему кажется, что кто-то смотрит им в спину.  
— Значит, это тяга к корням, — заключает Дарси и добавляет: — Вообще все могло быть и хуже. На их месте мог быть Билл Каулитц.  
— Кто?  
— Не важно. Посмотри в википедии. Но лучше забудь это имя, Стив Роджерс. Если агент Коулсон услышит его от тебя — его хватит инфаркт, а я еще слишком молода, чтобы сгнить в застенках Фьюри по обвинению в экстремизме. Давай поговорим о приятном. Я знаю, что Коулсон за постепенную адаптацию и все такое, но кто-нибудь уже показал тебе Звездные Войны? Давным-давно в одной далекой галактике? Хан Соло, Люк Скайуокер, Оби Ван, R2D2, магистр Йода? Ничего не напоминает? Занудные бюрократы, а не секретное ведомство. Как вы развлекаетесь, когда не спасаете мир?  
Когда Дарси делает настолько серьезное лицо, это значит, что, скорее всего, в ее словах нет никакой тайны, подвоха, двойного дна. Можете расслабиться, капитан Роджерс. Вдохнуть-выдохнуть. Америка в безопасности.  
Когда он оборачивается, никого нет.

Стив знает, что в двадцать первом веке все по-другому, но есть вещи, которые он никак не может понять. В начале двадцатого века они мечтали об окончании кризиса, отмене сухого закона, победе в войне, потом — просто вернуться живыми, чтобы было к кому и куда возвращаться, и бомба не попала в твой дом. О чем мечтают в благополучном и сытом двадцать первом веке, он совершенно не представляет.  
— Цель? В смысле, чего я хочу добиться в жизни? — с недоумением переспрашивает Дарси. — У вас проводили какой-то тренинг по личностной мотивации и карьерному росту? Нет, я могу пересказать тебе то, что сочинила для сопроводительного письма научного гранта, но, Стив, это действительно для тебя важно?  
Стив кивает.  
— Джейн мечтает изменить мир своими открытиями, ну, то есть мечтала. Теперь все ее желания сосредоточились на том, что бы вернуть Тора, и профессор Селвиг считает, что у нас может получиться. Я мечтаю… не знаю, чтобы, когда мир изменится, в нем все еще было для меня место. Тор неплохой парень, хоть я и не завидую Джейн — быть подружкой супергероя явно не мой вариант, — но я и не гениальный физик. Если Джейн садится на своего любимого конька, я перестаю понимать половину того, что она говорит, хоть я и помогаю ей с экспериментами.  
— А что такого в том, чтобы быть, ну… — Стив сбивается, и фраза повисает в воздухе.  
— Чтобы быть подружкой супергероя? О, Стив, — Дарси смеется. — Как будто ты никогда не читал комиксов. Место подружки супергероя самое стремное. Никаких выходных, праздников, сна и отдыха — люблю приключения, но двадцать четыре часа в сутки... Я бы рехнулась. Плюс суперзлодеи пытаются тебя похитить, убить или промыть мозги. Если кем и быть, то подружкой суперзлодея. Супергерои слишком благородны, чтобы тебя похитить, да и уничтожение мира, в отличие от его спасения, всегда можно отложить на недельку — зло непредсказуемо.  
Стив представляет Красного Черепа, взявшего в заложники агента Картер, и его передергивает. Дарси сидит на подоконнике, болтая ногами, и на секунду ему кажется, что кто-то держит их на прицеле. Готовится к выстрелу.  
— У меня эгоистичные мелочные желания, — продолжает Дарси. — Разбогатеть, увидеть мир, влюбиться. Открыть лекарство от рака, вернуть Джейн ее скандинава, переспать с Тони Старком — если и спать с супергероем, то только с тем, кто гарантированно тебя бросит. Купить себе маленький уютный домик в Италии. Тепло, виноградники, Средиземное море — кто бы отказался. А чего хочешь ты, Стив?  
Последний раз они разговаривали об этом с Баки, но ничего из того, что загадывал Стив, уже не исполнится. Поэтому его ответ даже ему самому напоминает пропагандистские лозунги:  
— Защитить тех, кого я должен защищать. Свою страну, свой народ. Всегда поступать правильно.  
— Мир во всем мире? — он думает, что Дарси над ним издевается, но она спрашивает совершенно серьезно, хоть и не дожидается ответа, сразу выставляя диагноз: — Профдеформация.

«У Джейн получилось, — читает месяц спустя Стив, проверяя электронную почту. В письме отчаянно не хватает эмоций, смайликов, восклицательных знаков, что делает его больше похожим на телеграмму, но Дарси всегда так пишет, хотя не удерживается и добавляет постскриптумом: — Если заглянешь вечером в лабораторию, увидишь живого скандинавского бога».  
Скандинавского бога Стив в тот день так и не видит, зато застает Дарси в отвратительном настроении, снимающей с дверей обрывки праздничных лент.  
— Ты опоздал. Боги сегодня просто нарасхват — не успела занять очередь, — фыркает Дарси. — Хотя уверенна, что Тор посчитал бы тебя достойным воином. Раз даже агент Коулсон за такого сошел.  
— Сходим куда-нибудь? — спрашивает Стив, не задумываясь. Баки мог бы им гордиться.  
Дарси морщится, как от зубной боли.  
— Думаешь, напиваться в компании агента Щ.И.Т. безопасней, чем в одиночестве?  
— Я не агент, — поправляет Стив и понимает, что не знает, как ей объяснить. Кто он теперь?  
— Ты человек Ника Фьюри. Сначала я думала, что это внутренняя проверка, — ну, можно ли мне доверять. Потом думала, что ты просто… Неважно. Давай просто пойдем и напьемся? Отпразднуем этот большой шаг в истории человечества, первый контакт с внеземной цивилизацией. Больше всего бесит, что мы думали… что это будет иначе. Без разрезания ленточек, пожимания рук и чертова Ника Фьюри с его пафосной речью. Только я, Джейн и профессор. Тебя еще хотела позвать, ну, парней из энергетики, максимум агента Коулсона, раз он принимает все так близко к сердцу. Я рада за Джейн и все такое — когда она повисла у Тора на шее, это отлично смотрелось в кадре, наверное, еще и футболки выпустят. Но это наша победа, наше открытие, какое право они имели устраивать весь этот цирк?  
Стив вспоминает свои выступления, плакаты, фильмы, хроники подвигов Капитана Америки, которые он никак не может заставить себя посмотреть. Считает ли Дарси, что они тоже ненастоящие, подделка, фальшивка? Или слишком вежлива, чтобы об этом заговорить?  
Баки бы посоветовал: «Эй, приятель, обними ее, скажи ей, что этот Фьюри козел, пригласи ее выпить». Но он не уверен, что метод Баки подходит для двадцать первого века, подходит для Дарси, подходит для него, Стива.  
— Извини, — неловко извиняется Стив. — На меня не действует алкоголь.  
— А… ну конечно, — кивает Дарси. — Ты же у нас образцовый бойскаут. Мамочка не отпускает гулять после полуночи?  
— Дарси, если ты хочешь куда-нибудь сходить, то мы вполне можем…  
— Стив, ты не понял. Я хочу напиться. Набраться под завязку. В хлам. До зеленых чертей. Рухнуть возле сцены, собравшись петь караоке. Проснуться с адской головной болью и не помнить кто я, где я, с кем, какое сегодня число. Этот план не предполагает, что ты весь вечер будешь сидеть рядом трезвый, как гребанный национальный символ. Спасибо, не надо. Как-нибудь обойдусь.

Ночью или скорее ранним утром Дарси оставляет ему сообщение: «Фьюри козел. В норме. Завтра?»  
Стив просыпается — телефон на тумбочке едва слышно вибрирует, но этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы его разбудить, — но на его сообщение Дарси уже не отвечает. Почему-то хорошо представляется, как она заснула на диване с телефоном в руках, подложив под голову шарф вместо подушки.  
Сон никак не приходит, поэтому он включает компьютер, заходит в интернет и читает заголовки новостных лент. «В Америке материализовался скандинавский Бог Грома», «Доктор Дж. Фостер, возможно, войдет в этом году в список лауреатов Нобелевской премии», «Первый контакт с инопланетянами», «Другие миры существуют?», «Что станет с цивилизацией?», «Старк предлагает альтернативу смартфонам».  
Ни в одной из заметок нет ни слова о профессоре Селвиге или о Дарси Льюис. Зато Ник Фьюри, похоже, обладает уникальным талантом попадать на первые полосы.  
Или умеет правильно подбирать корреспондентов.  
Стив включает плеер, надевает наушники и закрывает глаза. Музыка действительно успокаивает.  
В последний месяц его что-то тревожит, но он никак не может разобраться, что именно.

— Всегда мечтала играть на барабанах, — говорит Дарси, когда они выходят из здания Щ.И.Т. — Глупо звучит, но есть в них что-то магическое. Разумеется, когда мать потащила меня в музыкальный класс, там оказалась только чертова скрипка. Научишься играть на скрипке, Дарси, и мы купим тебе твои барабаны. Кто выступает на школьном концерте — конечно же, Дарси. Зачем тебе барабаны, Дарси, ты ведь играешь на скрипке? Когда выступаешь на сцене, почему-то всегда чувствуешь себя идиотом.  
Стив знает, как звали ее любимую кошку, лучшую подругу и первого парня, куда она собиралась поступать после школы и какую музыку слушала. И то, что в пятнадцать она подумывала побриться налысо, но ограничилась тем, что покрасилась в ядовито-зеленый.  
Стив не понимает, что с ней происходит. Веселье в ее голосе после того, что он слышал вчера, отдает фальшью. Кажется наигранным.  
Парни говорили, что так и заканчиваются отношения — ты вдруг понимаешь, что она слишком громко смеется, раскидывает чулки, красит губы слишком яркой помадой, но Стив уверен, что дело не в этом. У них нет еще никаких отношений, никакой романтики, и у нее не замирает сердце, когда она его видит. Стив несколько раз украдкой рисовал ее лицо на полях блокнота, но в этом нет ничего личного, он рисует агентов Щ.И.Т., случайных прохожих, лица, всплывающие в памяти. Когда они попали под дождь, он предложил ей свою куртку, но для него это было совершенно естественно. Вряд ли теперь подобные жесты что-нибудь значат.  
Они просто друзья, поэтому он боится, что с ней, между ними случится что-то неправильное. Боится, что все пойдет наперекосяк.  
— Положи руки мне на талию, — едва слышно шепчет Дарси и хмурит брови, когда ей приходится повторять еще раз: — Обними меня, ну же. А теперь подмигни тому охраннику.  
От удивления Стив подчиняется, а парень улыбается и отдает ему честь.  
«Капитан Америка ушел на прогулку со своей девушкой, просьба не беспокоить», — расшифровывает Стив.  
«Таинственное исчезновение Капитана Америки».  
— Вчера мне в голову пришла совершенно гениальная идея, — по секрету делится Дарси.  
Ему кажется, что он чувствует, как где-то в отдалении напрягается тетива, а потом расслабляется, словно подчиняясь неведомому приказу.  
Живите пока, капитан Роджерс.  
— Куда пойдем? — с некоторой заминкой спрашивает Стив.  
Отставить паранойю, капитан Роджерс, в двадцать первом веке все ваши давние враги уже умерли, а новых завести вы еще не успели.  
Расслабиться. Ему нужно расслабиться. В конце концов, он обнимает за талию красивую девушку.  
Баки посоветовал бы ему наконец заткнуться и наслаждаться моментом. И в кои-то веки ему стоит последовать советам мертвых друзей.  
— Классно оттянемся. Возражения не принимаются.  
— Это свидание?  
— Это сюрприз! Если скажу сразу, то будет неинтересно.  
Это же Дарси. Дарси Льюис. Впервые за семьдесят лет кто-то пригласил тебя на свидание. Нервничать совершенно естественно, Стив.  
— Но все-таки?  
— Стив. Мне неудобно об этом говорить, но, кажется, агент Коулсон на тебя плохо влияет. Откуда это желание знать все заранее? Оно же убивает романтику, дух приключений.  
Будь проще.  
— Если ты так переживаешь, у меня есть с собой шокер — я смогу тебя защитить.  
С этими словами Дарси Льюис затаскивает Капитана Америку в самую темную из всех подворотен, и теперь ему действительно не по себе. Не потому, что он не чувствует себя в безопасности. На войне все зло совершали мужчины, и к этому настолько привыкаешь, что подозревать в чем-то женщину — пусть и на пару мгновений, — подозревать друга как-то глупо, нечестно.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — спрашивает Стив, когда Дарси достает из дамской сумочки нож. Вес Дарси в несколько раз меньше его собственного, одним движением он при желании сломает ей шею.  
— Снять жучки. Ты обвешан ими, как рождественская елка игрушками. Дальнее наблюдение так просто не снять, но я знаю один квартал, где твои няньки точно тебя потеряют. Будь они хоть трижды крутые агенты Щ.И.Т.  
— Ты уверенна, что это безопасно?  
— Это весело. Господи, Стив, я не веду тебя в логово суперзлодея. Так, небольшое гнездо разврата, но обещаю — тебе понравится. Даже суперсекретным агентам нужно иногда расслабляться.  
— Я обеспечиваю и твою безопасность, Дарси. Агент Коулсон…  
— Посадил ищеек тебе на хвост. Неужели ты не заметил? Стив, не будь таким… — Дарси удивленно распахивает глаза, когда он осторожно, но крепко сжимает ее руку, лишая возможности двинуться. Не столько больно, сколько обидно.  
— Мы не сдвинемся с места, пока ты не скажешь, куда мы идем.  
— Остался всего один жанр, которого мы не коснулись, — она улыбается как ни в чем не бывало. — И я могу рапортовать агенту Коулсону, что ты полностью социально адаптирован и вхож в приличное общество — только отпусти мою руку. Мы идем в ночной клуб.

Стив ждет громкой музыки, странных нарядов, и особенно кричащей неоновой вывески, но если она и есть, то, должно быть, молчаливый секьюрити пропускает их с черного входа.  
Вместо этого он видит офицеров… официанток в военной форме, неторопливо протирающего бокалы бармена в солдатской пилотке. Футуристичные и смутно знакомые очертания столов, напоминающие что-то из полузабытой военной техники, и странно сбитые нелепые стулья — ящики от патронов. Он видит оружие, изображения, модели самолетов — такие знакомые и одновременно ненастоящие. И фотографии, карты, планы сражений, мишени для дротиков — ему кажется, что прошлое нападает на него из засады. Чем дольше он смотрит, тем больше подмечает деталей, видит, вспоминает предметы.  
Окидывает взглядом плакаты, надеясь, боясь найти тот, что… Он с облегчением выдыхает, когда встречает лишь заигрывающие улыбки красоток, сбежавших со страниц самого популярного в армии календаря, развевающуюся юбку блондинки из совершенно другой эпохи. Мэрилин, кажется, ее зовут Мэрилин, она успела стать знаменитостью еще в 60-х — но как же Стив сейчас рад ее видеть. Она нарушает гармонию, сбивает болезненные ассоциации, заставляет поверить, что все это дурной сон, галлюцинация. Невозможно полностью воскресить эпоху, которую ты не застал.  
— Прекрасная Мэрилин, — фыркает Дарси. — Никогда не могла понять, что она здесь делает. Вивьен Ли смотрелась бы лучше. Ты знаешь, что ее даже пробовали на роль его девушки?  
Стив поворачивает голову, и наконец видит рядом с чем висит пресловутый плакат.  
Со стороны создается впечатление, что Мэрилин, вечно прекрасная Мэрилин улыбается главному герою Америки.  
Он был в музее, он читал об этом в интернете — господи, даже выяснил, что его личные вещи или что-то очень на них похожее можно купить на е-бай, — но стоять так близко… Стиву внезапно начинает казаться, что он не может дышать.  
— Стив? Что с тобой, Стив? — Дарси трясет его за плечо и обеспокоенно заглядывает в глаза. — Эй там? Я, конечно, ждала, что ты оценишь фантазию Старка, но неужели все это произвело на тебя настолько сильное впечатление? Стив, скажи что-нибудь? Ты все еще здесь?  
— Я в порядке, — говорит Стив, а потом видит на стене щит. Свой щит, который ему так никто и не отдал, который не смогла найти экспедиция.  
Такая точная, практически идеальная копия, что ему болезненно хочется к ней прикоснуться. Взять в руки. Только…  
— Хочешь закажу тебе что-нибудь вып… — предлагает Дарси, тут же одергивая себя. — Ты в порядке?  
— Все отлично. Это и есть твой сюрприз? — выдавливает Стив.  
Музыканты на сцене переходят на Depeche Mode вместо джаза.  
— Не совсем, — она светлеет лицом, как будто всю дорогу ждала, когда же он об этом наконец ее спросит. — Тут два зала. Один ретро — для задротов вроде тебя и агента Коулсона, где принято напиваться под древнюю музыку, — а другой современный, где можно отлично повеселиться.  
— Тогда пойдем веселиться? — как можно более непринужденно говорит Стив, поднимаясь со стула, надеясь, что она не заметила, как его руки едва заметно дрожат.  
Если он проведет здесь еще хоть минуту, то окончательно спятит.  
— Я знала, что ты сделаешь правильный выбор, — подмигивает Дарси и практически вытаскивает его из сумрачного, утонувшего в тенях зала. — Ты знаешь, в этом и гениальность концепта — из прошлого к будущему. Вроде как показать, что все стало лучше, мир изменился после войны. Нельзя прятаться от будущего в прошлом, как бы тебе не хотелось.  
Дарси продолжает говорить, но он не улавливает ни единого слова. Слова превращаются в белый шум, приятный и успокаивающий.  
Все стало лучше, Стиву определенно становится лучше. Рука Дарси все еще лежит у него на плече, но это совсем не мешает, кажется таким естественным, правильным.  
Болезненно громкая, ни на что не похожая музыка, резкая смена цветов, запах пота, алкоголя и табачного дыма. Дарси над чем-то смеется и тащит его на танцпол.  
— Я не танцую, — пытается объяснить Стив.  
— Ты просто не пробовал, — подначивает его Дарси и добавляет, глядя прямо в глаза: — Это как с поцелуями. Немного желания, немного практики…  
Дарси поднимается на цыпочки, хотя все равно дышит ему в подбородок.  
— Главное — двигайся.  
В свете галогеновых ламп его футболка становится пронзительно синей.

— А теперь медленно опустите руки, мисс Льюис, и отойдите в сторону.  
Стив никогда по-настоящему не напивался, но когда он слышит голос агента Коулсона, ему кажется, что именно так после опьянения возвращается трезвость. Или так начинаются галлюцинации.  
Никто никогда не доставал его изо льда, он все еще спит.  
— Оцепить по периметру. Обыскать помещение. Это операция Щ.И.Т., всем оставаться на своих местах, — приказывает другой, смутно знакомый голос, и Стив решает, что это все-таки происходит на самом деле. — И вырубите кто-нибудь эту чертову музыку.  
Цветомузыка мигает и гаснет.  
— Вы ревнуете, Фил? Или это традиция Щ.И.Т. — портить чужие свидания?  
Голос Дарси звучит не удивленно, а с вызовом, полный отчаянного подросткового безрассудства.  
— Агент Коулсон, мне кажется, это какое-то недоразумение, — пытается объяснить Стив, но никто из них его не слышит.  
— Дарси Льюис, вы обвиняетесь в соучастии похищения доктора Джейн Фостер, Тора и Капитана Америки. Нам приказано задержать вас до выяснения обстоятельств.  
— Джейн… о господи, вы действительно… я говорила, а Джейн сказала, что никто не поверит… а передатчики, боже… Они с Тором, — плечи Дарси содрогаются в приступе хохота, плавно переходящего в истерику, — просто хотели сходить на свидание. Без гребанных фотокамер, гребанных журналистов и эскорта из агентов гребанного Щ.И.Т.  
Стив собирается объяснить им, насколько безумна, невероятна мысль о том, что Дарси, едва достающая ему до подбородка, могла кого-то похитить. Собирается вернуть свою руку ей на плечо, впервые в жизни послать к черту Ника Фьюри и агента Коулсона. Впервые в жизни поступить правильно — это самое честное, что он сейчас может сделать.  
Когда он поворачивает голову, Дарси рядом с ним нет. Она непроизвольно пятится, отступает назад на пару шагов, практически натыкаясь на агента Коулсона, но совершенно этого не замечая. Стив был на войне, он помнит, как выглядит шок. Видеть Дарси такой физически больно. Неправильно.  
— Капитан Америка, — выдыхает Дарси. — Стив, кто ты?

***

В дверях научной лаборатории он встречает Джейн Фостер, но бога грома с ней нет, хотя вид у нее и без того грозный. Должно быть, агенту Щ.И.Т., посланному нарушить их вчерашнее уединение, тоже пришлось несладко.  
— Доброе утро, капитан Роджерс.  
— Доброе утро, доктор Фостер, — Стив думает, что сдаться, уйти прямо сейчас будет нечестно. Даже если Дарси не захочет с ним говорить.  
Он здоровается с профессором Селвигом — сияние радужного моста отражается в его глазах, — кем-то из агентов, чье имя не может вспомнить, приветливой лаборанткой, но все они сливаются в расплывчатую череду лиц. Он несколько раз бывал здесь, но Дарси каждый раз с усмешкой встречала его у входа, одаривала дежурной шуткой, делилась очередной байкой. С запозданием он понимает, что не знает, чем именно она занимается, где ее кабинет. Впервые после пробуждения ото льда он не знает, куда нужно идти.  
— Мисс Льюис у себя в кабинете, — сжаливается над ним Селвиг и показывает рукой направление, словно желая избавиться от неуместного гостя как можно скорее.  
Дарси в полнейшей тишине чертит на компьютере какую-то схему и не оборачивается, когда он входит. Музыка для Дарси значит столько же, сколько для Капитана Америки его щит.  
— Вы что-то хотели, капитан Роджерс? — уточняет она.  
— Дарси.  
— Дарси Льюис, к вашим услугам. Для меня большая честь познакомиться с национальным героем. В детстве я…  
— Тебе не обязательно, — Стив обрывает ее прежде, чем она скажет, что была самой большой его фанаткой, и ничего нельзя будет исправить. Если еще осталось, что исправлять. — К черту пафос.  
— Это не пафос, — качает головой Дарси. — Это правда. Ты Капитан Америка, Стив. Твой плакат висел у меня в комнате, когда мне было десять. Я… я, черт возьми, не знаю, как к этому относиться. Можно сказать, что я за тебя рада. Быть национальным героем гораздо круче, чем секретным агентом с амнезией, решившим, что он родился в начале двадцатого века.  
— Я обещаю, что… — начинает Стив и понимает, что не знает, что говорить.  
«Я обещаю, что ничего изменится?» — полная чушь.  
Какой из него к черту национальный символ. Двух слов связать не в состоянии.  
— Я должен был…  
«Я должен был догадаться, что что-то не так? Я выдавал желаемое за действительное?»  
— Не волнуйтесь, Кэп. Стив Роджерс тоже отличный парень. Надеюсь, что не уронила лицо нации, немного разнообразив его музыкальные вкусы. Показав, что двадцать первый век не так уж плох — музыка, интернет, порно, концерты и ночные клубы. Может быть, про меня нарисуют комикс.  
— Дарси.  
— Стив? Я приготовила целый гневный монолог, в котором написала, какой ты мудак, но у меня заглючила электронная почта — ничего не сохранилось. Зато у меня есть экземпляр для агента Коулсона. Если тебе хочется страдать и чувствовать себя виноватым, могу зачитать, поменяв имена. Хотя… я передумала. Коулсон так матерился, что помимо глобальной сети ты вышел и в локальную сеть Щ.И.Т., где искал какие-то сверхсекретные данные, что я его простила. Кстати, у них действительно есть секретные файлы? Всегда думала, что там лежат фотографии Фьюри с отпуска.  
Когда она говорит об этом, Стиву становится неловко, как при первой их встрече. То ли за свой поступок — велик ли подвиг влезть в секретную базу, чтобы прочесть свой собственный файл и пару документов, имевших к нему отношение, — то ли за то, что он не сделал этого раньше. Не расставил все по местам.  
— Мне нужно было знать правду.  
— Правда и справедливость любой ценой? Вы самый честный человек, которого я знаю, Кэп.  
— Фьюри сказал, что все подробности моего дела засекречены, и мне нужно было узнать правду. Не все можно найти в интернете.  
— «Подробности дела капитана Роджерса засекречены, мисс Льюис, и надеюсь, вы понимаете, что это значит?» Я слышала это от Коулсона. И поздравляю с назначением, Стив. Капитан Америка снова в строю, взламывает сайт Щ.И.Т, чтобы узнать правду. Мне дадут премию за твой социальный апгрейд?  
— Я не… — начинает Стив и понимает, что по дороге в лабораторию не встретил никого из людей Фьюри.  
— Ты можешь считать, даже верить, что ты потерялся во времени, устарел, перестал быть национальным героем — но завтра, послезавтра, Стив, все изменится. Ты легенда, а легенды не умирают. Новый глава Мстителей — наравне с Халком, Тором, Железным Человеком, Черной Вдовой и Соколиным Глазом. Впечатляет.  
Дарси внимательно на него смотрит, но Стив действительно не понимает, о чем она говорит.  
— Ты не знал. Вчера ночью ты влез в их базу, но не читал главную страницу? О, Стив.  
— Мне не обязательно принимать этот пост.  
Его никто не спрашивал. Или никто не предполагал, что он мог бы не согласиться?  
— Стив, я не романтическая героиня. У нас… мы даже не переспали. Черт возьми, я могла затащить в постель Капитана Америку, о господи… Проехали. Я справлюсь. Джейн сказала, что если у Фьюри будут претензии, то он может высказать их Тору. Если поладишь с Тором, пообещай, что вы вместе набьете ему морду, когда он начнет зарываться, ладно?  
— Проблема не в Нике Фьюри. Я не уверен, что достоин занимать эту должность.  
— Ты Капитан Америка, Стив. Если ты не достоин руководить командой супергероев, то я не знаю, кто достоин.  
Фьюри не должен был врать, а ты должен был сразу сказать правду.  
Ты ничем не лучше него, капитан Роджерс.  
— Если ты скажешь сейчас, что собираешься отказаться от всего из-за проблем с субординацией, доверием или из-за любви ко мне, я тебе врежу. Выметайся из этой комнаты, предстань перед нацией, иди спасать мир! Вали к черту.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Стив.  
— Эй, Кэп, — окликает его Дарси уже на пороге, прежде чем за ним захлопнется дверь. — Было весело.


End file.
